The present invention relates to a gear stage of an actuator for a vehicle, especially one for a vehicle seat, comprising a housing, a drive mounted on the housing so that it can rotate about a first axis, and a driven output rotatable about a second axis different from the first axis.
DE 197 09 852 C2 discloses a gear stage of the type described immediately above, in which a worm on a motor shaft serves as a drive and meshes in a worm gear on the driven output. This gear stage is an integral part of an actuator, in which the worm gear then drives a mechanism for the adjustment of a vehicle seat. Through suitable thread leads on the worm and the worm gear, the gear stage gears down the high motor speed to a lower input speed of the mechanism.